


The Sun That Saw

by Muffinpughugs



Category: Homestuck, davejohn - Fandom, johndave - Fandom
Genre: Camping, Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Oneshot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, super fluffy, whoa that’s fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffinpughugs/pseuds/Muffinpughugs
Summary: John takes Dave on a camping trip after hearing he’s never been on one. Cuteness ensues.





	The Sun That Saw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My JohnDave shipping friend.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+JohnDave+shipping+friend.).



> I wrote most of this on a plane. In my notes. On my phone. 
> 
> Send help.
> 
>  
> 
> Lmao

3rd POV:

"Dave! I can't believe you've never been camping before!" Said John, as he took out the parts to his tent. 

"Yeah, not like I live in Texas or anything." Dave mentioned snarkily. To be fair, he and his Bro did live in a pretty urban area. Not like they couldn't have taken day trips out to a forest or something, but still. 

"But really, Dave! How could you?"

"You sound super dramatic right now. Relax, not like I haven't done my research." Dave replied.

"Oh really? What did you look up?" John implored.

"How to stay alive in the middle of nowhere for a day. That yielded little to no results, so I just brought what I thought I should." 

"Dave."

"Yeah?"

"What did you pack."

"A pair of PJs and a change of clothes. Also a granola bar and some bug spray." Dave said nonchalantly.

"Dude, that is the least I've ever seen someone pack. Good job. Did you bring a sleeping bag? Or a tent, for that matter?" John asked. Dave realized his mistake.

"Aw shit dude, no. What do I do?" Dave asked, trying not to panic.

"You can just share my stuff!" John answered. Dave snickered.

"I dunno dude, that sounds pretty gay."

"Dave! You know I'm not a homosexual!" That was a lie. He totally was. 

"Sure, John. Sure..." Yeah. Dave's Gaydar™️ was top notch. He could tell. 

"Whatever! Let's just get this set up."

Ah yes. The tent had to be pitched. And Dave had to be taught how to pitch it. 

"Okay! First, you- Dave. Dave get up." Dave has sat down on a chair he'd pulled out of a bag. 

"I have no idea how to do this, so I'm just gonna watch you." Dave leaned back in the chair, watching John move the parts together while simultaneously going on about how Dave wasn't doing anything. 

After a couple of minutes, they- er, John had successfully set up their tent. It was a simple, one room tent. I mean, it was going to be only John sleeping in it, but then Dave just HAAAD to forget his everything.

"So... uh... John? What are we doing now?" Dave asked.

"I don't know, but it's getting dark. We could walk to the meadow nearby!" Exclaimed John. He smiled, looking down at Dave who had turned his attention to the moth that landed on the log next to him. 

"Dave. Dave!" John slapped him on the shoulder. If he hit his face, his glasses would possibly break. John knew Dave was sensitive about his eyes. They were mutated, a deep red color in the iris. John had only seen them once before, even then, just for a split second before he put his shades back on. 

John's heart, nevertheless, could always find a way to get lost within them. He would always fantasize about staring into them. For minutes. For hours. Days, even. They were so beautiful, John didn't know why Dave chose to wear them. 

"Dude. Snap out of it. Tell me what you were saying."

Oh right! That's what John was doing! He was trying to get Dave to take a walk with him! 

"There's a meadow not too far from here, we should go there before the sun gets any lower." John told Dave, focusing back on reality. 

"Cool."

Dave got up and joined John, treading a path into the leaves beneath them. John pulled a small, keychain sized flashlight out of the pocket of his jeans and twirled the key ring around his finger. 

They continued walking. 

"So, Dave! Are you having fun?" John asked. Dave looked up to see John smiling at him, with the ever slightest tint of a blush coating his cheeks. Fuck, he's cute.

Everything about him, to Dave, was perfect. The way his face lit up with joy when he talked about his favorite movies, the way he twiddled his fingers when he got nervous. And his eyes. His eyes were not the ocean, but they were the sky. Infinitely deep and alluring. You could get lost in them ever so easily. The way they reflected the sun made it seem like they were gemstones. And when it reflected at the right angle, you could see his love inside of them. Dave could go on forever about how beautiful he was, and he would, if-

"Dave! Listen to me!" 

"Oh, sorry dude. I was thinking." 

"Well... it didn't look like you were thinking, but oh well. Are you having fun?" How could he see what Dave was thinking? Sunglasses? Whatever.

"Yeah, this is pretty cool I guess." John, you do understand that every second Dave spends with you is the best thing on Earth, right? You should know that by now.

"Ok! Anyways, we're here now!" John pointed out. Dave didn't realize, he was staring at the other boy the whole walk.

They looked upon the wide open clearing. The meadow was quite large, but it was nothing special except for the large number of daisies and prairie grass that spread across the entirety of it. John ran out into it, away from the woods from which they came. 

John stopped and signaled for Dave to come with. Dave smiled, and sprinted across the field to him. John gave a heartily laugh that could probably be heard from the far reaches of outer space, and threw his hands into the air as if he were trying to reach the stratosphere. 

Dave kept running, laughing along with John at this point. They were happy, and the world couldn't stop them. As the grasses got lower, Dave could see that John had located a clearing that was perfect for what he called 'stargazing'. What he didn't realize was that he had run straight into John. Oops.

"Ow! Give me a heads up before tackling me, Dave!" John said, tumbling to the ground. But despite the pain, they laughed. Dave rolled off from on top of John, tired from the running (and running into) that he did. 

The sun was beginning to set, and the two boys began to settle down. They did not speak, they simply laid there. Basking in what was once the warmth of the sun, and now was the cool air of the night. 

John slowly shuffled closer to where Dave was, Dave watching his every move through the corners of his eyes. John looked at Dave, then back to the sunset. He sat up from his position, sitting with his legs out and his hands supporting him. Dave followed suit. 

"So..." John began to speak.

"Yeah?"

"I think I might like you."

Dave laughed. It had been pretty obvious from the very beginning. John almost always blushed when he saw him. But under the shades Dave always wore, he felt the same. 

Dave put his hand on John's shoulder, calming him down. John's breathing slowly started to calm, his heartbeat said otherwise. 

"I think I might like you too, John."  
Dave reciprocated. John let out a small, nearly incoherent gasp. Dave couldn't help it anymore. His hand went up to stroke John's jawbone as he placed a gentle kiss on John's lips, igniting a spark greater than the surface of the sun. 

John giggled and Dave smiled as they leaned onto each other to watch the rest of the sunset leave their view, leaving only a glimmer of what was to come the day after that. And the days after that. For centuries to come. This would be the same sun they looked at when they celebrated their first anniversary. This would be the same sun that they celebrated their 2nd, 3rd and 4th as well. This is the sun that would see John propose. This is the sun that would see them grow old together.

This is the sun that saw their first kiss.

~ Fin ~


End file.
